We Found Love in Sonic Boom
by YoungWin
Summary: Austin wants to ask Dez something he really wanted for a long time. How will Dez respond? (M/M, Austin/Dez)


Austin Moon had everything. Fame, money and an awesome partner to work with: Ally. There were many rumors that Austin and Ally were dating and of course, Austin knew the rumors were false. He didn't want to go on dates with Ally. Or with any other girl. Yup, that's right. Austin Moon was gay. He had told nobody about it. He wasn't ready. But he was actually in love. He was in love with his best friend, Dez.

He was in love with Dez, since he first met him. And he wanted Dez to be his fuck buddy. He had been thinking about it for many months and he made a decision. "I have to do it." he thought "It's now or never."

So he made his way to Sonic Boom. "Hey, Austin." Ally said. "What's up, Ally?" Austin answered. "Well, I'm kinda busy right now, my dad told me to do... a lot of things and I really want to get done. So, sit on the couch, do wahtever you want... Oh, and Dez is coming." Ally said and left. Austin was excited (and nervous) that Dez was coming over.

After about half an hour, Dez walked in. "Hey Austin!" Dez said. "Oh, hi Dez..." Austin responded, thinking if it was a good idea to do what he was about to do.

"Hey Dez, can you come here? I need to talk." Austin said nervously. "Here I am, buddy. You look nervous. What's goin' on?" Dez asked. "Well, there's something I need... to... tell you..."Austin said, being more nervous than ever before. "Oh just say it buddy. In your own words." Dez said. "OK... but I think it would be better without words." Austin said, as he leaned in and kissed Dez.

Dez kissed back and after half a minute of kissing, he pulled off and he said: "You know, you shouldn't have worried about it. I like you too." Austin blushed. Dez completed: "Hey, having sex here would be a bit inappropriate, since we are in a public place. My house or yours?" "My place, my parents are out of town for 3 days." Austin said and grabbed Dez as they walked to Austin's house.

Austin unlocked the front door and pulled Dez in. They walked upstairs to Austin's bedroom and started kissing passionately. They stopped just to take their shirts off. "Well, somebody has been working out." said Dez getting an erection just by looking at Austin's defined chest and the 6-pack under it. "Thanks, you're also pretty handsome, you know." said Austin and pushed Dez on his bed.

Austin got on top of Dez and started kissing him again. He then moved downwards to the redhead's neck and started sucking and biting it as his friend moaned. "Oh, Austin you found my sweet spot!" Dez moaned. Austin started kissing and sucking Dez's nipples, which became instantly erect. Then, Austin started kissing down Dez's belly and stopped when he reached his best friend's jeans. "Dez, are you sure about this?" Austin said, between breaths. "If I wasn't sure, I would have stopped you. I want you to be the one who takes my virginity, Austin. Go on and don't stop." said Dez, and that was enough for Austin to unzip Dez's jeans and go on. He pulled off his own jeans too and started grinding his cock with Dez's cock.

He then started sucking Dez's manhood through the fabric of his underwear. "Oh, come on, Austin, don't tease!" Dez said being desperate. And so, the blond-haired boy pulled off Dez's underwear too and for the first time, he saw it. Dez's cock. Completely hairless and about 7 inches. He starting sucking it without thinking about it. "Oh, Austin, Oh, fuck, Austin, you're so good at that. Oh, fuck." Dez said between breaths "I'm about to cum, Austin!" He didn't even finish the sentence and thick, warm liquid filled Austin's mouth. "Oh, Dez, I love you. I fucking love you." Austin said and kissed Dez again, sharing the cum in his mouth.

"I love you too, buddy" Dez said "Are you okay to keep going? You seem a bit tired." "Nah, I'm fine. I got an idea. Sit on my cock." said Austin and pulled his own underwear off. Dez stood up and let Austin lie on the bed, while looking at Austin thicker and longer cock. "Man, you are bigger than me. Oh my god, it's so big." Dez said as he sat on his buddy's cock. Austin started thrusting up and down. "Oh, Dez, you are so tight! I'm about to cum!" said Austin after a while and with one more thrust, he came in Dez's firm ass. Then, Dez lied on Austin's chest. "You know, it's my turn now, Austin." Dez said, as they both laughed.


End file.
